


Red Marks

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double sided dildo, M/M, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse lie bound and pleading, Ashe gives her two fine boys what they are starving for.





	Red Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea I had. "What if Hanzo and McCree fucked each other with a double dildo?" And then I commissioned @Severeni to draw it xD
> 
> And here we are!
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment!!

A bead of sweat drips down Jesse's neck joining the glistening layer splayed across his chest. The hair there thick and mussed. Each breath he takes is ragged and a whimper escapes his lips as the man across from him adjusts, the double dildo penetrating his ass thrusting the tiniest bit and stroking his walls.

  
The sound sends chills rushing down Hanzo's spine. Heat going straight to his flushed cock, causing it to twitch in need. He wants so badly to fondle Jesse, make him fall apart by his hands, to lick each sweaty expanse of skin ‘til he's keening and begging to cum. Desperate, like he is now.   
  
Ashe grins, a deep sense of rightfulness present in her chest. She drags her fingers across the swollen red lines that have risen on their skin and takes them into her mouth, licking and circling her fingers almost reverently. The salty taste is so delicious, it stems the flames of her already burning arousal. Her cock throbs, aching for attention in her lace panties - but it won’t get any. Tonight is all about the boys. Black leather creaks as she raises the whip, ‘ _ one of them moved again’ _ .

 

McCree sinks down just a bit and lets out a timid whine. Hanzo keens as the girth within him moves with Jesse and grazes his prostate, teasing it. The whip cracks and a fresh red line raises on McCree's sweat slickened thigh, just missing his tight sack. His eyes roll as he tenses from the strike, clenching down and shivering with the release.

 

“Mm mm mm,” Ashe shakes her head. “Did I say you could move, McCree?”

 

Hanzo takes in the sight; Jesse panting, flushed, and sweating from the overstimulation wracking through his body. Delicious raised marks from cracked leather visible across his tanned skin. Already on the edge again even after cumming only a few minutes ago. Hanzo can’t help but circle his hips, seeking that same pleasure. 

 

**_*CRACK*._ **

 

Hanzo moans as a red mark blooms over his porcelain skin, the whip stinging so sweetly.

 

Ashe narrows her gaze, “hmm, you’re both so sweet like this. So full and ready to cum for me. Your minds so fogged with need, you can’t even follow orders.” Reveling in the cacophony of moans emanating from the two men, Ashe takes their throbbing cocks in hand and begins to languidly stroke them. Hanzo moans and cants his hips up. Chasing the friction and shuddering at the feel of soft skin rubbing over his rudy head. Jesse gasps, almost leaning away from the touch but shivers and moans weakly in a plea for more.

 

“Now, I am going to let you fuck me. But, before you can do that-” She pulls the gifted plug from her stretched hole. Then with a grin on her face she grasps the dildo between them. “-I need you two as close as possible.” she pulls the double ended girth from them, leaving them groaning at the loss and with a bit more coercing, Hanzo and Jesse press together. Their balls brush against one another. Jesse exhales raggedly, “ _ ohooo~ _ ”. Hanzo mewls as he feels the soft hair of Jesse’s balls brush against his own. 

 

Curtly bending down Ashe takes them both in hand stroking them. The bed creaks as she bends to take up the small bottle of warming lube and drizzles it over their combined girths. The chill elicits a shiver and keen from them both. But soon both men begin to moan through quivering lips as the waves of heat begin.

 

The squelching sound of lube on skin echos through the room melting with the already present moans and gasps. Their tender sacks twitch as Ashe runs her tongue over both. The scent of musk and sweat so strong there her cock pulses and her hole winks begging for attention. ‘Mmmm’, she purrs. Standing she lifts one leg and saddles Hanzo waist, gliding down.

 

Lifting up she then turns and aligns their throbbing lengths with her hole, rubbing their heads over it, smearing the pre there. Then slowly she works them in, taking both. She hisses at the sting but continued to slip down inch by inch. 

 

Her tight hole squeezes down on them both causing Hanzo to let out a wrecked gasp as she seats herself on them. Jesse grits his teeth, his eyes clenched shut. Ashe’s walls so hot, so fucking good it will drive him insane if she doesn’t move soon. He grunts, “Ashe, Move!” he growls out.

 

Lost in the overwhelming fullness with her mouth agape, Ashe stirs at his command, “Nuh uh, I’m in charge of this rodeo, Jesse.” she emphasizes her words with a flex of her hole making the two men groan in pleasure. “Now you just sit there and do what you do best; look pretty and follow my orders.”

 

Pulling up she rocks her hips, rubbing her walls against their flushed heads and then drops taking them once more. All three moan in unison as hot girth slides again sweet heat. Ashe fucks herself greedily on the two, seeking her own end. Each delicious thrust gliding against her walls and striking her prostate. Her mouth soon lulls open as she hits the spot again and again. 

 

Finally, she frees her trapped cock. Taking it in one hand and strokes herself to finish. As her walls flux and tighten around them both men cum in with a loud groan, nothing but ecstasy and static in their minds. Cum sprays across Hanzo chest and some even falls to his face.

 

Ashe falls forward, licking Hanzo’s lips. He lets her in easily, still coming down from his high.

Jesse sits up as best he can and flops down next to Hanzo. Ashe treats him to the same heated kiss. She then lays between them and begins to snooze.

 

“Uh, darlin’ think you could um maybe untie us first? Before you sleep?” Jesse asks timidly.

 

Ashe merely smiles, snuggling into his bicep and falling fast asleep.


End file.
